1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to furniture panels, and more particularly, to a method for preparing functional engineered wood.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilaminar decorative lumber has its origin in the United Kingdom and Italy of the 1930s and its main purpose is to slice logs into veneers. In the 1960s, Italy and the United Kingdom developed a method for manufacturing artificial veneers with flitches that are obtained by wet-bonding and cold-pressing veneers in a certain way that are peeled from general trees, bleached and dyed. In early 1970s, companies such as Italian Alpi and IPir as well as Japanese Panasonic Electric Works realized the industrial production of engineered wood and set up a research and development center for engineered wood, which was engaged in the research and development of the production process and technologies of engineered wood. In early 1980s, China entered the industry of engineered wood. In recent three decades, Italy and Japan carried out many researches in and industrial development of equipment and products for manufacturing engineered wood. Engineered wood has been expanded from the original decorative veneers to sawing-grade lumber, composite floors, outdoor wooden structures, and to a variety of arts and crafts, articles for daily use as well as stationery and sports goods. As a new renewable environmental protection material, engineered wood has penetrated into every aspect of people's life.
At present, functionalization is an important development direction of multilaminar decorative lumber. CN103171014B (2015 Apr. 15) disclosed a method for preparing engineered wood, but the formaldehyde emission of the engineered wood is high, and the coloring agent is not weatherproof. It is difficult to penetrate and poorly compatible with water-based adhesives, easily vanishes and causes severe environmental pollution in dyeing. Additionally, the engineered wood is not treated for fire retardation since fire retardants will affect the color development of coloring agents and gluing of the interfaces of dyed veneers, so the functionality is to be improved.